


Start Of Something New

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, bill is in this for like two seconds, the other losers are mentioned as a whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak hates New Year’s. Nothing changes, except for the year, no matter how much everyone wants it to. It’s an endless cycle of people saying they’re going to do something different, but then staying the exact same. He thinks it’s sad, and he’s secretly calling himself out because now at twenty-one years old, Eddie has had the same New Year’s Resolution for nine years: to admit his feeling to his best friend.





	Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my cheesy ass title but it’s new years and i fuckin had to :)
> 
> also excuse this mess it’s kinda shitty but i wanted to write a reddie new years fic so i pulled this out of my ass in 2 hours ENJOY

Eddie Kaspbrak hates New Year’s. Nothing changes, except for the year, no matter how much everyone wants it to. It’s an endless cycle of people saying they’re going to do something different, but then staying the exact same. He thinks it’s sad, and he’s secretly calling himself out because now at twenty-one years old, Eddie has had the same New Year’s Resolution for nine years: to admit his feeling to his best friend. 

He’s sitting on the couch, alone, swirling the alcohol in his cup, not really interested with it. All of his friends are scattered around his and Richie’s shared apartment, with dozens of other people they’ve associated with throughout the year. Eddie couldn’t care any less about any of them; he just wants to spend it with the six most important people in his life.

 

“Eddie!” 

Eddie jumps from his thoughts, turning to face Bill, “Hey, sorry, I was out of it.”

“Yeah, I know. T-That drunk already?”

“Nah, I haven’t even finished my first one yet.” Eddie sighs, pursing his lips, “Where’s everyone else? It’s nearly midnight.”

“O-Oh, Richie is in the k-kitchen.” Bill takes a large swig from his cup.

“I asked about everyone, not just Richie.”

“Maybe so,” Bill says, “But we both know you only wanted to know about him.”

Eddie watches his friend walk away, blinking a few times. He groans before standing up and walking over to the sink to pour his drink down the drain.

“Eds!” Richie saunters over and places a wet kiss to Eddie’s cheek, “Bill said you were looking for me.”

Eddie wipes at his face, “You’re disgusting, and Bill can fuck off.”

Richie makes grabby hands at Eddie’s face, who pushes him away, jokingly. 

“Get away, your hands are sticky. Were you the one who spilled beer all over our sink?” Eddie huffs, reaching for a towel.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Eddie gives Richie a look, slumping his shoulders. “You should’ve cleaned it up.”

Richie takes the towel from Eddie’s hands, smacking his hip with it, “and you should be having  _ fun.” _

“I am having  _ fun,  _ thank you very much.” 

“Don’t lie, Eddie, you look bored as hell.”

“Well,” Eddie shrugs, “Parties aren’t my scene, you know this.”

Richie does know this. Everyone knows this. Eddie rather be ringing in the New Year with his friends.

“It was your idea. Did you forget?”

Eddie sighs, “No. I just thought everyone would have-”

“C’mon.” Richie interrupts, holding out his hand.

“What?”

“We’re going outside.”

“It’s literally ten degrees out.” Eddie shakes his head. “I’m not freezing my ass off, no thanks.”

“Well then, you’d better put on a coat, huh?”

Richie walks to the door, taking Eddie’s coat off the coat hooks, grabbing his own, “Here.”

Eddie reluctantly takes it from his hands and slides it on, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Let’s go.”

 

The two step outside, leaning on the beams holding up their roof. 

“Why did you bring me out here?”

“Because you don’t like big crowds, wanted to give you a minute.”

Eddie punches Richie’s shoulders, “You put on this whole asshole act, but you’re really just a huge fuckin’ softie.”

Richie laughs and puts a finger to his lips, “Shhh, don’t tell my secret.”

“I’d never.”

 

Eddie falls into a comfortable silence with Richie, them both staring out into the street, snow littering it and more falling from the sky. Eddie’s always enjoyed winter, nobody never knowing why. He thinks it’s peaceful and in that moment, Richie kind of gets it. 

“What’s your resolution?” Richie asks.

“I don’t have one.”

“No? Why not? Everyone has one, even if it is stupid.”

“That’s why I don’t have one,” Eddie tells him, “because it is stupid. Nobody ever sticks to it. So I don’t make them.”

“Why don’t you stick to yours?”

Eddie rests his head on one of his hands,“It’s.. not that I wouldn’t. I’ve wanted to make the same resolution for so many years, but after a few, I stopped making them. I don’t wanna get my hopes up, or tell myself that I’m going to do something, and then not do it. It’s just sad.. Because I want to, you know?”

“Maybe I could help,” Richie suggests.

And he _could._ But Eddie knows better than just to yell out,  _‘HEY TRASHMOUTH, I THINK YOU’RE KIND OF FUCKIN’ SPECTACULAR AND I REALLY WANT TO KISS YOU’_

“No,” Eddie says quickly, “you couldn’t.” 

“I could try.” 

“No, you really couldn’t.”

Richie rolls his eyes, “Well you don’t know that if you don’t tell me what your resolution is.”

“I don’t  _ have  _ one, because I know I’m not going to go through with it.”

Richie doesn’t say anything else about it. He doesn’t want to irritate Eddie by asking so much. 

“Well then, I’ll tell you mine, okay?” Richie says slowly, as if he were unsure about doing so.

Eddie nods, “Okay.”

“So, I’ve been friends with this one guy, since like, the sixth grade, right? We’ve just been stuck at the hip ever since. And I kind of fell in love with him when I was thirteen but I never told him, even to this day. He’s so beautiful, you know?” Richie pauses, watching Eddie intently. “And he’s got these big, brown eyes, that I find myself staring at a lot. And I’ve always wanted to kiss him. But I’ve been wanting to even more as of late. I think he’s been giving me signals? Or I would have kissed him if I was more confident.” 

“Well..” Eddie swallows, wondering,  _ is this about me??? _ “Do you know how he feels?”

“Romantically? I have a feeling he could like me back, but again, he’s not very good at dropping hints, if that’s what he’s doing.” Richie takes a breath, “But I do know he apparently hates making New Year’s resolutions.”

Eddie chokes, mouth agape, words getting caught in his throat. He moves slowly moves closer to his friend, trying to form a response, but immediately spitting out, “You need to kiss me right now.”

“Now? It’s not midnight yet.” Richie checks his phone, “It’s literally eleven fifty-eight, you can’t wait?”

“No. Right now. I don’t care.” Eddie reaches up to pull Richie’s face toward his. “I’ve waited nine fucking years, and I’m not going to wait another year. Literally.”

Richie chuckles, “You’re such a dork-”

“Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” Eddie says, but there’s no malice in his tone. He smiles, standing on his tiptoes to push his mouth onto Richie’s. Their kiss is slow, languid, and there’s no hurry or rush. They’re so caught up in their own little world, that they don’t realize that the countdown has started, almost over. Eddie pulls back, two seconds before the clock strikes midnight.

“Happy New Year, Richie.”

“Happy New Year, Eddie.”

Eddie pulls him back down into another kiss.

His New Year resolution had finally been fulfilled, and he couldn’t be happier; he finished the year with something great, and it started out that way, too. 

Maybe New Year’s isn’t so bad, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
